Off I Go
by clynnranson
Summary: This is just a "What If" scenario, that takes place soon after Edward leaves Bella. He left her in hopes she would stay protected, but in this twisted alternative, fate has a bittersweet way of being ironic. Be prepared for angst and character death!


I'm not terribly impressed by this, but I figured it couldn't hurt to share. It's more or less just a "What if" drabble, that was inspired heavily by both a song, and a scene from "Grey's Anatomy." I apologize for any typos, or lack of storyline itself, as I just wasn't motivated to do much with this..I hope you enjoy it anyway though! I highly suggest you listen to the song as you read, as it was how I imagined it.

"_Off I go" by Greg Laswell._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Off I Go**_

_Did you say it?_

_I love you._

_I don't ever want to live without you._

It was ironic that it was raining. She felt it on her face, her body, and in her hair. There was a street lamp right above her, and it's bright light was too harsh on her eyes. While turning her head, Bella noticed the numerous pieces of glass that scattered across the wet pavement…which shined like silver. _Edward. _A small, trembling smile formed on her face gradually. It was horribly inappropriate that such things would remind her of him now. Bella heard her father's voice distantly, echoing screams of panic for her. That's right…he was driving the car. She hoped he was okay, but she couldn't get up to check. She couldn't move.

_You changed my life._

_Did you say it?_

_I love you._

He wondered what she was doing right now. Was she writing in her journal? Was she singing into her hair brush? Was she dancing ballet in her bathroom? Edward smiled widely, but it very quickly vanished from his face. He couldn't continue to do this…thinking of her was like poison for him now. There was nothing around him that shredded an ounce of comfort. There was nothing around him that felt real. What would he give to be able to say goodbye one more time? He would fall to his knees and apologize for hurting her; beg her to stop crying. He would touch her hair, her hands, and her lips. He would push his face to her chest, and listen to her heart beating. He would tell her he was sorry for breaking her…he never wanted to. He just didn't want her to get hurt. She was too pure, and precious…and she deserved so much more than what he could give her, and what little she could possibly get from the life she would have otherwise.

_Make a plan._

_Set a goal._

_Work towards it._

Her vision was blurring, but she knew people were around her. She lost all feeling in her body, but they were touching her. She was bleeding; she felt a hot liquid surrounding her waist…she knew it wasn't from the rain. The rain felt cold. The droplets seemed suspended in air, and everything was warped and twisted. What had happened? There was an accident, but everything moved so quick. Bella couldn't focus on what was going on, or what had happened. She had no recollection of a car slamming into her father's, and sending her through a window. She had no idea her torso was nearly ripped in half by the broken and jagged piece of glass. All she saw was Edward. "After everything…this is how it ends? There's just no justice anymore." Bella thought half heartedly. They were fighting to keep her alive. All she wanted was him.

The cold rain began to feel warm…

"Edward…other people, it is said, have seen angels...but I have only seen you. You are enough…"

"Her B.P is dropping! Get a crash cart!"

They moved her into an ambulance truck. When they had her hooked up to the machines, the monotone beep was all her father needed to hear, before collapsing into painful screams.

_But every now and then,_

_Look around._

_Drink it in._

_Cause this is it._

Edward stepped into the open elevator, and uncaringly pressed a button that would bring him to the upper floor. He felt sick to his stomach unexpectedly; almost numb. It wasn't until he reached his floor did he suddenly felt a lurch, of both jubilance and fear.

The elevator doors opened, and Bella was standing there. There could have been other people around, but they were frozen in this moment. Edward suddenly felt like he was balancing on a thread, and could easily fall backwards with just the slightest breath. His eyes remained trembling and wide as he stared at the girl, who only looked back at him with a misplaced, content smile. There was a milky and mesmerizing glow around her frame...everything else was faded into background noise.

No words were said, and yet a thousand things crossed between them. He wanted to get off the elevator, and run to her, yet he couldn't. He couldn't move. His eyes just locked with her own…at first he couldn't recognize her expression…it seemed so warm, and peaceful. Edward felt something tugging at his chest, and he wanted so desperately to touch her. The moment seemed suspended in the air. An angel and a vampire...a final goodbye.

The people around them, that seemed to be either still or moving in slow motion, no longer remained so. What was once blurry became clear. When a figure walked in front of Bella, Edward felt a pulsating jolt throughout his torso, and within the split second his head felt as if it imploded. He stumbled back into the elevator - his back hitting the wall behind him. His hand reached out. His fingers were trembling.

Bella was gone.

_It all might all be gone tomorrow._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
